babydaddyseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Wheeler
He is the lead character of the series. He doesn't know what he wants to do with his life meanwhile he lis working as a bertender. When her ex-girlfriend Angela left Emma by his doorstep he decided to keep her and raise her with the help of his mum,brother and 2 close friends. He is portrayed by: Jean-Luc Bilodeau '1.Apperence:' *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Hair Color:' Brown '2.P'ersonality: ' ' Ben is a great friend and also he is a great father as we can see in the serie. He likes to help his friends and we have seen he is going to do everything for his little Emma as shown in Pilot and I told you so. Ben has seen flirting a lot (As any man) if he sees a girl which he thinks is cute he is not affraid to go an talk to her as shown in: The nurse and the curse. '3.Relationships with the other characters:' Danny Wheeler (Brothers) ' ' Have a cool bro-relationships they are allways there for each other. 'They rareley figth. 'Ben and Danny talk a lot together and help each other if one of them is in trouble. Tucker Dubbs (Best Friends) They are Best Friends and they share an apartment also with Danny. Tucker goes to a lot of places with Ben and is allways there to support him and help him with Emma. Tucker is allways saying "We are not together" meaning they are not a couple thinking people presume that as shown in the Nurse and the Curse. ' Riley Perrin '(Close Friends) They have known each other since they were little kids. Riley always was mean and has mentioned they called her "Fat Pants" because she had a lot of weigth. Now that Riley and Ben met again Ben is schocked because Riley has completley change. He thinks she is a great women and sees her as an example for Emma and want Emma to grow just like her as shown in The nurse and the curse. Bonnie Wheeler (Mum) Bonnie is a typical mum who wants the best for their children. Bonnie is allways there for helping Ben in anything he needs by raising Emma. In the pilot she sugested giving the girl in adoption but when Ben said he wanted to keep her she respected his desition meaning she is suportive with his children. ' ' ' Emma Wheeler: '(Daughter) In the pilot when Ben saw Emma he didn't knew what to do with her and though that the good thing to do was to give her in adoption but he felt in love with her and decide to keep her. During the rest of the series we have seen that as a great father he wants the best for her and that he would do anything to keep her safe and happy! '4.Trivia' *'Ben likes to flirt a lot' *'He does not know that Riley likes him' *'He is a great bartender' '5.Quotes:' ' 3aa321697643bbccbd573ee95285608a.jpg 4ad2e9c4781c28dd5c9a910cd3aa5961.jpg e2af8b734b729f1a0fb43f24146c79bb.jpg f30fca7f80b08418098204380407cbcf.jpg '